


Zenith

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Barebacking, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teenagers, bottom!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been fucking since the very day Arthur became legal (a full half year after Merlin), but this is the first time, as far as Arthur is concerned. It feels as if his heart might burst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zenith

Arthur had felt a bit silly about the tests. He wondered if people could see it written in his face. The fact that he'd only ever received handjobs from two people, kissed four and had full on sex with one. What if they thought he got himself tested so that it would seem as if he'd had more sex than he really had?

It doesn't feel silly now, lying in Merlin's room, naked with an equally naked Merlin on top of him. He breaks away from Merlin's lips.

"Please, let me," he begs. He grips Merlin's shoulder harder, lifts one leg a little, prepared to flip his boyfriend over if he gets the answer he wants.

Merlin laughs and rubs their noses together.

"I want to ride you."

Arthur lets out a surprised sound, half laugh, half gasp. Merlin is usually coy, much more so than any girl he has ever been with, so this comes as a surprise.

Merlin chuckles, his cheeks pinking. "Your _face_ , Arthur! Don't you think I want to? I'll have you know I've been wanting to do this for ages." He kisses Arthur's mouth, one of those sloppy, less than perfectly coordinated kisses of his.

Arthur opens his mouth, lets Merlin's tongue inside him. It's good, sending tingles through his body, like sparks rising to a night sky.

"Ride me, then," he says, as their lips part again.

He remains lying as Merlin crawls off him and starts burrowing through the mass of things lying on top of the little table next to his bed. He emerges with a packet of condoms, now mostly empty, and a small bottle of lube.

Arthur's heart sinks at the sight of the condoms, but he recovers soon enough, trying to keep a straight face.

"Do you want to put it on?" he asks Merlin, casually.

Merlin's face registers full-on _heartbreak_. "Sure. I mean - If you still want it - And - uh. Of course." He shakes out a condom from the carton and starts fiddling with the crinkly sides of the little package. "I thought now that you got your results -"

Nothing makes sense. Arthur has to stop him for a moment. "Wait." He puts a hand on Merlin's arm. "I don't want a condom. I've been looking forward to making love to you without it. I thought you had changed your mind, when you took both the condoms and the lube."

Merlin shrugs his shoulders. "Just a reflex." He smiles again. "And then I was afraid that _you'd_ changed your mind, for a moment. That you would find it disgusting to -" His voice breaks. "To put it - _there_ \- without a condom."

Arthur pulls him close, holds Merlin's bony ribcage against his own more padded one, because there is nothing else to it. 

"You're such an idiot, Merlin. Such a beautiful, perfect, gorgeous, brilliant, clever, brave and loyal idiot." He gifts Merlin a kiss for each adjective. "I've had my fingers and my tongue up your bum, why on earth would I hesitate to put my naked dick there, given half a chance? That's what the tests were all about. I didn't do it because I have some weird medical kink, you know. Now get us ready so we can proceed to the sex before I die of old age."

Merlin laughs, looking at Arthur through those decadent eyelashes of his, and Arthur's cock gets even wetter. Merlin is still looking at Arthur, unflinchingly, as he prepares himself, teasing first one, then two fingers into his tiny, flexible hole. It makes wet noises as he starts fucking himself. 

Arthur marvels at the sight. The sight of his boyfriend, all pale and fey with his damp hair curling over his fantastic ears, lush mouth wet and open and eyes dark and desperate under the lashes that never fail to drive Arthur wild. Merlin is _never_ this wanton. He usually lets Arthur prepare him while he closes his eyes and arches his back, biting his lips as if to keep quiet. 

He is the shy one of their duo. The nerdy, funny one who had never even been kissed before he set his sights on Arthur and decided they were meant for each other.

"I think I'm ready now," Merlin says primly, just seconds before Arthur reaches the stage where he is reduced to begging.

When Merlin prepares Arthur's naked cock for him, Arthur fears he will come even before he gets in. He can't believe it's really happening. But it _is_. As Merlin straddles him, he realises he's living his dream. This is the very pinnacle of his life, reached at the tender age of seventeen. Nothing will ever be better than this moment, and he wants to draw it out like a string of bubblegum. Nothing will ever compare.

They've been fucking since the very day Arthur became legal (a full half year after Merlin), but this is the first time, as far as Arthur is concerned. It feels as if his heart might burst.

And then he feels the touch of Merlin's pucker at the tip of his cock. Feels it dimple at the pressure, before slowly giving up and opening, still tight enough to make Arthur suspect he's taking something not freely given. And then he passes the tightest clutch, and Merlin glides down, easier now, his insides slick and giving. Merlin's breath is rapid, shallow. His face is pale, except for the feverish spots on his cheeks. His lashes are wet. 

He looks a little broken. 

Arthur grabs Merlin's hips, unable to think anything beyond _tight, hot, wet_. Merlin finishes his descent with a sigh. "Jesus," he breathes. "Jesus, Mary and all the Saints." But not even Merlin sounding like his Irish nan can put Arthur off now. 

He rubs his hands over Merlin's skin, trying to distract himself from coming already. He should close his eyes, but he can't. Not when Merlin sits on him and looks like Arthur's cock is breaking him apart and holding him together.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," Arthur says, not even sure whether you can even call another bloke beautiful. But his heart is swelling in his chest, and he can't handle it, any longer. He _can't_. "I can't believe I have you -" he says, and his voice sounds like someone else's, someone who can say stuff like this without realising that everything is a cliché.

Merlin's hands are on Arthur's thighs, soothing the quivering muscles there. He smiles at Arthur's words. "You're beautiful," Arthur says again, and the words set him free. "You're beautiful and I love you, and I don't want anyone ever to touch you except me."

Merlin shakes his head and he looks down at Arthur with a mad expression. All fondness and sadness and pain and joy. He rises, until only the head of Arthur's cock is inside him, lodged there like a cherry in a teasing mouth. "Say it _again,_ " he whispers, clenching round Arthur, making them both gasp. 

"You're the only one -" Arthur says, and Merlin slides down, down. Until his tiny arse is in Arthur's lap again. He starts moving. Slowly, carefully, mouth still open as if he can't breathe properly. There are clearly tears in his eyes now, and Arthur wants to lick them away. 

"I've never loved another, never. I never will," he tells Merlin, not wanting him to hurt, unless it's a good hurt. Arthur holds Merlin so hard he must be bruising him. But Merlin just lets out a little sob and settles into a rhythm as steady as they can manage, what with their inexperience and youthful clumsiness.

"You're _everything_ ," Arthur says, and it doesn't make sense on any level, except that it's the truth. "I don't want to exist without you - I love you so _much_."

When Merlin starts stripping his own cock, Arthur plants his feet on the mattress and meets every one of Merlin's movements. It all goes too quick after that, Merlin hyperventilating, letting out quick, high-pitched little noises while Arthur's capacity for words have narrowed down to the words _Merlin_ and _love_ , which he keeps repeating, like a mantra, as he works himself into the body of the only person currently existing in his universe. Merlin is the sky, he's the stars, he's everything.

They don't come together. Merlin moans as if he's being beaten before he comes all over Arthur's chest and neck. Arthur speeds up at that, gets himself into a sitting position where he can bounce the now limp, warm body of his boyfriend in his lap. All tension that remains in Merlin's body are the contractions inside the frantic little furl of muscle in his arse. It clenches and clenches, until all that remains are fluttering spasms. That's when Arthur hugs him close and spurts his come deep, deep inside him, claiming him forever.

Time stops after that. Arthur lies still, surrounded by warmth and spindly limbs for an eternity, before his lungs start working properly again. Merlin's moan take him back to reality.

"I think I need to -" Merlin says, but Arthur refuses to let him go. With practised ease, he flips Merlin to lie underneath him, where he belongs. It's easy, second nature. He pins Merlin down into the pillows, expertly letting his weight - distributed strategically on Merlin's body - do most of the work. Suddenly, he feels full of energy again.

"At least you didn't throw me." Merlin mutters, but he doesn't look angry. "I think I'm leaking," he adds shyly. "So you better let me run to the loo."

Arthur scoots down, but holds him still. "Let me see."

And Merlin squirms a little, squirms _a lot_ , until he parts his legs and lifts his arse for Arthur to look. It's as beautiful as everything about Merlin. A trickle of white glazing the swollen, shiny red of his puckered hole. Arthur can't even believe he's done that. Because Merlin looks fucked raw - lets out a little _ah_ as Arthur pets him with a finger - and he's _wet_ with Arthur's come. It makes Arthur's cock twitch again, and he groans, suddenly so very possessive. He refrains from licking Merlin clean only because he wants Merlin to think him at least slightly civilised.

He still uses Merlin's pyjama bottoms to clean them both up, though.

They lie holding each other for an hour or more (not cuddling, whatever Merlin chooses to call it) before they do it again.


End file.
